


[Podfic of] Devil’s Advocate / written by obstinatrix

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/126663.html">Devil's Advocate</a> by obstinatrix<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:34:18</p><p>Sam had been a junior associate at Garrison for less than a week before its senior partner decided there was an additional function he wanted him to perform. Skeevy Alan Shore!Lucifer/baby lawyer!Sam, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Devil’s Advocate / written by obstinatrix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devil's Advocate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32537) by obstinatrix. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/awbdouyxcen3z4adc10r7kfs92cc7hp2.mp3) | 31.6 MB | 00:34:18  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/2njdp2u2fg7ko3ksffwlth1r5vs90hi8.m4b) | 31.3 MB | 00:34:18  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/devil%E2%80%99s-advocate).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


End file.
